


Breathe Deeply

by kowaicult



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bottom Brendon Urie, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Top Ryan Ross, dom!Ryan, sub!Brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaicult/pseuds/kowaicult
Summary: When Brendon has anxiety before a show, Ryan decides it's his job to make it better.





	Breathe Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write a D/s story so I hope it's alright! I'm planning on writing some more (probably steamier) stories like this, so stay tuned!

Brendon sat quietly with his jaw clenched and his knee bouncing as the rest of the band laughed and talked around him. They were all just hanging out in the dressing room for now, but soon they would be getting ready for the first show of the tour. Brendon’s mind raced as he mentally rehearsed each step of the show they would be performing in a couple of hours. He was pulled out of his thoughts at the mention of his name.

“I think everyone will love it. As long as Brendon doesn’t fuck up the piano solo again,” Jon teased.

Brendon had been fumbling over the keys throughout their practice this morning. He knew what he needed to do, but couldn’t get his fingers to cooperate. His brow furrowed and he glared at Jon.

“Get fucked, Walker, come talk to me when you finally get past ‘bass playing for beginners,’” Brendon spat out.

He froze when he felt a hand grip the back of his neck as Ryan leaned in to sternly whisper in his ear, “Watch your tone. Only warning.”

Ryan leaned back but kept an arm around Brendon, who felt himself soften at the correction. He knew Jon was only joking, he was just so wound up that he couldn’t think straight. Brendon was always irritable when he was stressed, but he didn’t mean to take it out on his friend. The conversation resumed around him while Brendon stayed lost in his thoughts.

Ryan continued chatting with the other band members and crew as he kept an eye on Brendon. The younger man had been drawing into himself more and more as the day went on and Ryan knew he must be feeling anxious. He began to lazily trace circles into Brendon’s shoulder in an attempt to help him relax. The sub leaned into Ryan’s body but continued to stare off into space. 

Too soon, there was only an hour before show time and everyone dispersed to get dressed and prepare. Brendon took a shaky breath as he stood up and began to put on his stage costume. He stood next to Ryan in the mirror as they silently put on their makeup. Brendon caught Ryan’s eye in the reflection a few times but quickly looked away. His hand trembled as he tried to apply his eyeliner and attempted to ignore Ryan’s piercing gaze. His fast and shallow breaths were fogging up the mirror and his face grew red and hot at the feeling of his quickening pulse.

“Hey,” Brendon heard a familiar voice from a far-off place, “Look at me.”

Ryan waited a beat before firmly grasping Brendon’s chin between his index finger and thumb and turning his face towards him. Brendon seemed to be slowly entering reality, but still refused to look at his dominant’s face. Ryan tightened his hold on the other man’s chin and lowly demanded, “Look. At. Me. Now.”

Brendon’s fear-filled eyes finally met his. Still holding him in place, Ryan softened his expression and carded his fingers through Brendon’s hair, “What’s got you worked up?”

Panic overcame Brendon’s face as he forced out a barely-audible whisper, “I can’t do this. I’m gonna fuck up.”

Ryan looked around before releasing Brendon’s chin and instead gripping his arm. Ryan mumbled something to Spencer about being right back, but Brendon was too on-edge to notice. His eyes welled with tears as he was dragged out of the dressing room and down the hall. He quietly chanted apologies as he stumbled behind the older man, who was briskly pulling him towards a private restroom. Only when they were behind the locked door did Ryan release his arm.

“Put your nose in that corner and breathe deeply until I tell you otherwise,” Ryan commanded. Brendon’s breath hitched as he fought back tears.

“But what did I do?”

Ryan gently kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. Brendon’s eyes fluttered closed at the comforting touch.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Ryan explained, “You just need a quick time-out. Now face the corner and take deep breaths. I’ll be right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Brendon’s eyes found the ground as he complied with a sheepish, “yes, sir.”

Ryan leaned against the sink and watched his sub’s chest rise and fall with each deep breath. He almost immediately had to remind Brendon not to fidget and that his hands should go behind his back. Brendon let out a frustrated sigh as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the wall. Ryan couldn’t help but grin lovingly in the younger man’s direction. He thought a little bit of pouting was okay and even endearing. It’s just part of accepting Ryan’s decision and riding the wave. If Brendon was to be bratty about it though… that’s a different story.

“Breathe deeply, I said,” he reminded when he noticed Brendon reverting back to the shallow breathes he had before. After about 10 minutes, Ryan gently told Brendon to turn around. Brendon spun around and faced his Dom to reveal that the color had returned to his face. 

“Is it gone?” Ryan asked. Brendon smiled and nodded. His impending anxiety attack had been averted. Ryan took a step forward and embraced his boyfriend, holding him other for a minute before Ryan pulled away and smiled.

“Ready to get back out there?

“I think so,” Brendon nodded assuredly. Ryan opened the door and stepped out into the hallway before extending his hand to Brendon, who took it happily. He placed a kiss to the top of his Dom’s hand as he looked into his eyes.

“Thank you.”  
“Of course, love. Let’s go knock ‘em dead.”


End file.
